The Vengence of a Nation
by Offensive Bias 2.0
Summary: This follows the ending of the game and what happens afterward.
1. Chapter 1

**This story follows the ending of the game and moves on from there. The first few chapters will be of the recapture of San Francisco and the liberation of other cities. The beginnings are always hard for most people. Forgive me**

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

" Connor! Can anyone see him? Connor!"

**End flashback**

Jacobs witnessed Rianna fall apart. After the airstrike on the bridge the flames and fumes made it difficult for the military to continue. The Americans will push forward at dawn and liberate the city.

The casualties on both sides were very high. Many of the higher ups were killed in the assault so the experienced resistance cell of Montrose were a welcomed sight in the camp 5 miles out of the bridge. They were called in for a meeting just before dawn. The band of three entered the tent to behold the sight of 13 well respected soldiers arguing over what will happen the next day.

"Reinforcements will arrive soon from the north by 1200 hours. We need to attack and hold a moderate amount of the city before they land." Sgt. now Lt. Keyes yelled angrily.

"That has already been agreed upon Lt. Keyes. What remains is where to position our troops to do the most damage we can to their operations so they will crumble much easier." Growled Major Strong

An older man sat at the head of the table looked up at the new arrivals and smiled warmly.

"Ah the heroes of the battle have arrived." Said Army General Grant.

"Not all of us General." Spoke Rianna sadly.

A flicker of sadness controlled his face before he could cover it up.

"Connor Morgan was a good man and a great soldier."

Rianna just nodded and sat down waiting for the meeting to continue. A man seated next to the general stands up and Jacobs realized this was the second highest military man west of the Mississippi. Jacobs looks up at the man's face as he speaks. Colonel Moore started once the resistance cell of Montrose quit staring.

The Korean's are at their weakest point and now is the time to at-," The Colonel was cut off as a siren sounded indicating it was time. Everyone stood still for a moment then all of them leapt into action. Jacobs followed Keyes to a Humvee and manned the gun. The convoy lined up and moved out. Jacobs looked to the west to be greeted by the dawn of a new day.

**Prelude to next chapter.**

Deep in Korean Territory inside a jailhouse a body was being pulled by two men.

**Very horrible start wouldn't you say. I'll make up for it as soon as possible.**

**Read and Review please. I will try to keep to a promise after the second chapter is out that every 3 reviews = update. If it surpasses 6 between a chapter update, I will grant you a double chapter update. Have a great summer everyone. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To make up for my very sad beginning I made another chapter. Since Summer is here expect a chapter or two a week for this story and possibly some of my other stories.**

Chapter 2

**Flashback**

Deep in Korean Territory inside a jailhouse a body was being pulled by two men led by another.

**End Flashback from last chapter**

They walked down a long poorly lit hallway. The body being pulled started to stir and break the guards' hold to be returned by a gun butt to the head. The body went slack once more.

At the end of the hallway the door was opened to reveal 2 chairs and a table. The body was thrown into one of the chairs. The guards left after that leaving the one man that led the guards alone. The one man waited for their guest to awake.

Meanwhile…

We barely breached the outskirts of the city and the fighting was hard. The Koreans had tanks and RPG's set up. Then there were dozens of Koreans just to get 100 meters into the city.

_And I thought Montrose was bad,_ thought Jacobs grimly as he emptied his rounds into the house on the left. They were making progress but it was hard going.

"First 7 Humvees hang a right on the next crossword. The rest keep going until you reach 10th street!" shouted Keyes.

Jacobs felt the Humvee turn right and saw the next 7 Humvees following. The road seemed abandoned. Everyone seemed to set their guard down except Jacobs. He felt something was amiss and turned constantly from house to house.

"RPGs!" screamed a gunner 2 Humvees down.

Windows broke and doors opened to reveal an ambush of several dozen Korean soldiers many with RPGs. The convoy broke ranks and fired in all directions mostly aiming for the RPG teams. The convoy started to take serious hits. Already 3 Humvees have been destroyed leaving behind a smoldering mess of metal. The U.S soldiers of all different branches emptied out of their vehicles and began to fire their assault rifles at the Koreans. Jacobs saw a grenade flying toward his Humvee and jumped out. It exploded and the Humvee blew apart.

"Keyes!" shouted Jacobs. He became very fond of the late sergeant since the beginning.

"I'm alright; just a little rattled is all. Keep going we need to clear this road."

Jacobs moved to the closest house and broke the door down. 2 Koreans were in the living room. One behind the couch and the other is shooting from the window. His sudden appearance startled them and Jacobs brought them down in rapid succession. He cleared the rest of the house and exited through the backdoor. Here he was greeted by a firefight between 3 National Guard and 9 KPR soldiers. Jacob's lobbed a grenade over the fence and took out 3 of them. And finished off another 2 before they focused fire on him and the National Guardsmen took the opening and killed the remaining four.

"Outstanding work Jacobs but we got to keep moving and clear the next house." said one of the Guardsmen.

Jacobs just nodded and reloaded his M4. He took point and breached the house. That room was clear and he moved upstairs. He cleared the guestroom and the main bedroom. He was walking along the hall when he heard a noise. The sound appeared to be coming from a broom closet. He opened the door cautiously and found a family of 3 sitting there. The youngest, a small boy, looked up to him with fear in his eyes.

Jacobs lowered his gun and made the universal sign of staying quiet and shut the door. He walked down the stairs and stared at the door for a second. He sighed and opened it to return to the action.

Back in the jailhouse…

The body stirred and opened its eyes once more only to shut them again as a bright light was flashed in his eyes. A voice spoke out in English but with a Korean accent.

"Ah, he finally awakes! Welcome to your new home Connor Morgan."

**Well it could be longer yes but there wasn't really that much to expand on so here's chapter 2. 3 should be up soon but it can be out sooner with 3 reviews. I hoped I cheered up some Connor Morgan fans out there. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I will answer my two reviewers. I know I said three but I want to get another chapter out there and encourage new reviews.**

**George Freeman- This chapter will tell the story of how he survived. And **

**I shall answer the romance question with Doctor Anthony.**

**Doctor Anthony- I opened it up to anonymous reviews ;) the romance will be between Jacobs and Rianna because I'm all for a relationship between them.**

**Now that I have answered those, I now present the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

"How the fuck did I survive an airstrike. I know I'm good but even against those odds Connor Morgan is a little outmatched."

The Korean chuckled," From what we could gather the first explosion detonated about 15 feet behind you and it sent you flying over the edge and you landed on the under deck of the bridge. Well that's how we figure it since we found you there."

"Figures that I would survive and be tortured for your amusement. You're not gunna break me for information."

"We'll see about that Mr. Morgan." With that the Korean opened the door and two more Koreans came in with a whole assortment of gadgets that just by looking at them made you wince. The interrogator walked out and closed the door but before it closed fully he heard Connor Morgan speak.

"You think you scare me with your toys…"

The Korean walked down the hall in silence and did not flinch when he heard the screams coming from the room he previously occupied. His phone rang and he grabbed his pocket and pulled it out. He answered to a major on the frontlines.

" Colonel, the Americans have advanced to 9th street. Our lines are mixed with theirs and our ammo is low."

"Hold them off major until I get there" The colonel hung up and stepped outside. He made his way to the helicopter that was waiting for him. _Time to eliminate the American resistance once and for all. _He thought.

Jacobs Point of View

The firefight ended with only 7 of the original of 28 members of that Humvee column. Jacobs walked with 2 Army Rangers on the left side of the street while Keyes and three others moved along right. They were getting nearer to the real fighting on 9th street. Keyes caught Jacobs attention and made the hand movements that equaled that they split up at the oncoming crossroad.

As they neared the crossroad several windows on the second floor opened and rained hell on the exposed soldiers down below. Jacobs broke into a house followed by the two rangers. It appeared clear until a flashbang was thrown into the room.

A loud explosion sounded and Jacobs was blind. Gunshots sounded but luckily in his momentary confusion he tripped on a piece of furniture and fell to the ground. The two rangers weren't so lucky. The bullets penetrated the armor the rangers were wearing and were killed almost immediately.

Jacobs regained his senses and did a quick scan of the room before entering the kitchen. Unfortunately a KPR soldier entered the room as well. Jacobs took him down immediately and saw another follow and attempted to do the same except his gun had a misfire and the gun jammed.

_Shit! _Thought Jacobs and remembered he forgot to grab his pistol out of the now exploded Humvee.

His eyes scanned the room and lay upon a kitchen knife. He made a grab for it but the KPR soldier started to fire in his direction. Jacobs waited for him to reload and made another grab for the knife which was successful. He fingered the knife carefully and held it by its blade.

_This is a one in a million shot. _

Jacobs took a few breaths and suddenly stood up and met the KPR soldier's eyes. He could sense the soldiers uneasy as he was caught off guard at Jacobs sudden appearance but quickly recovered and aimed his gun at Jacobs.

Jacobs then came to his senses and hurled the knife. Time seemed to slow down and Jacobs saw the knife fly from his hand and slowly head toward the KPR soldier. He saw it impale his neck and the Korean dropped his gun to clutch his neck.

The Korean dropped to the floor and Jacobs grabbed his own gun. He unjammed the thing and walked toward the backdoor. He heard movement on the other side of the door and raised his M4. He opened the door quickly hoping to catch the other person off guard only to stop suddenly as he came face to face with a gun barrel.

**I figured this was the best place to stop it since it was a good cliff hanger. I hoped I raised some more interest in this story. I hope to update by Friday sooner if I get two more reviews out of my 90 viewers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two more reviews and we would have had a double chapter update. If I get about two reviews a day I'll update that day. Hopefully you guys can review every day and you shall receive an update every day since it's summer. I will have a question at the end of this story I require you guys to answer for me.**

Chapter 4

I looked from the gun to its owner's shocked face.

"Rianna, lower the gun."

"Shit! Jacobs you scared the hell out of me."

"It's good to see you too Rianna."

Rianna lowered the gun and looked behind Jacobs and saw the poor Korean with the knife in his throat.

"I'll assume you had no other choice."

"My gun jammed on me."

"Let's go. Our lines are mixed up and friendlies are all around."

Rianna led the way toward an abandoned apartment building. They entered the stairwell and heard voices above them. They moved silently until they reached the 3rd floor. The voices were behind the door. Jacobs nodded and Rianna opened the door.

They went in guns blazing and dropped 3 KPR infantry on the spot. Two more took cover and returned fire. Jacobs hid behind a cleaning cart and used that to move up. Rianna appeared around the corner of the door and hit one of the Koreans in the chest.

Jacobs got the cart close enough to see the KPR soldier. He brought his gun up to his shoulder and fired into the other man's head. His head made a sickening sound as it exploded. Looking away Rianna made a movement with her head and then continued on toward exit.

As they neared the exit a large white flash blinded them and made a deafening sound. Once it cleared up they moved toward the closest window and saw a large cloud of flame. It seemed to be a new bomb the Koreans made. It never dwindled in power; it seemed to be a constant flame. They were cut off from the other side of the city where the majority of the US military was located.

They were stuck behind enemy lines with only a few magazines of ammo.

Korean Colonel's Point of View

The Americans never could have imagined the power the Korean reinforcements would bring with them. The new bomb is one of a kind. It literally takes all the pollution and flammable gases in the air and turns it into a fuel source that by our estimates of this city will last several days.

The KPA could now regroup and drive those Americans out of this city. The Korean Colonel watched the chaos the bomb created. The Americans were in a full retreat toward the bridge. This is a good day for the Greater Korean Republic.

Connor's Point of View

_I gotta hand it to those bastards. They know how to make you scream. I mean just look at them. Their faces want to make you scream. Those bastards keep trying to get me to beg for my life but it's not going to work._

Connor Morgan sat in his dirty, little cell. They guards give him an hour or two of respite then drag him in to be tortured. From what he could gather the Americans took control of a good portion of the city until a new bomb was dropped and pushed them back to the bridge.

_They're coming for me. I just know one day I will be rescued from this hell._

The door opened and a guard stepped in and smirked.

"Time to have a little more fun Mr. Morgan"

Connor Morgan groaned in response and refused to move until the guard dragged him.

_Might as well make him work for it._

He was dragged back into the interrogation room; the door slamming firmly behind him.

Jacobs' Point of View

_Trapped. They were trapped and were in danger._

Jacobs was trying not to give into despair but it was becoming inevitable. He and Rianna moved into one of the apartment rooms on the 7th floor. They decided that they will take shifts throughout the night so the KPR couldn't ambush them.

Jacobs could tell Rianna was on the brink. Even though he was depressed about their situation he couldn't help but feel happy that he was trapped behind enemy lines with Rianna. She was a survivor and knew what to do. He also felt his stomach flutter every time she looked at him. She was the one person he wanted to be with behind enemy lines. She was a very smart, kind person that knew what to do in this kind of situation. He felt a hand on his shoulder rousing him awake for his shift.

_Perhaps she isn't too kind. _He thought grimly.

**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter but I had to find some way to get those two alone and yet have humor. Forgive me for the horrible update. I plan to do better now that I'm back on track with what I wanted to do. I have one question for you guys though.**

**How far do you want me to go with this Jacobs Rianna thing? Keep it T rated or go past that to M rated content? It's up to you guys so write me your response in your reviews. Again I'm sorry that this isn't exactly my best work. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know what to say. Five reviews within a few hours is worth another chapter update in my opinion. Due to some new ideas and some characters inspired by you guys I shall update this story today involving these new characters.**

**This chapter is solely purposed by the inspiration and ideas you reviewers have given me. This chapter shall bring in new characters that will be added in future updates. We will also now be seeing a Chinese front and some other fronts are now coming into the story.**

Chapter 5

The British reporter licked his lips and began to speak.

"Today the United Nations have agreed to help the Americans in their plight to gain their country back from Korean control. China has pledged their support by beginning to attack the Greater Korean Republic. Meanwhile England, France, and Germany have begun to cooperate with the American military on the East Coast. Our insiders have now reported that.."

"Hey Rook! Turn that shit off."

The young man known as "Rook" stood up and turned the television off and joined his fellow SAS members. They gathered around the briefing table and listened to their Captain begin their briefing.

"Now it seems that our government has decided to help the Americans in the fight against the Greater Korean Republic. We along with the entire SAS will be deployed in the southern tip of Texas. It should be far enough from the radiation so we won't need suits. We will be the recon force that will take the southern tip of Texas and hold it until reinforcements arrive. Now we leave Jamaica at 2200 hours tomorrow and should arrive in Texas before dawn. Now everyone get some rest we have a job to do."

The Rook got his name not because he was new but because when the group was bored they would play chess and he would always checkmate with a rook. Rook went to his make shift bead and fell asleep.

The very next day at 2230 hours rook was flying in a Blackhawk. They couldn't afford cozy warm aircraft, not with this economy. It was cold and they were flying low to the water. The entire SAS was on one of the 37 Blackhawks that took off from Jamaica thirty minutes ago. The SAS used to be bigger but everyone had to make cuts with the economy in bad shape.

Everyone was silent. They were about to glimpse America, in a few hours, in ruin and poverty. America can be used best as an example that all great nations can fall. Rook checked his gun and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

**Chinese Front**

Private Ming was placed at the front almost immediately. China was one of the few nations that still retained a large military force. It is probably the only reason the Koreans didn't attack them. He followed the man in front of him to their objective.

His company of Chinese soldiers was to be moved to secure a section of the border not 7 miles from the temporary base of operations for the Chinese. Apparently the Koreans saw this coming for many years and had a large force ready for this eventuality.

The forest made sticking together hard. They could only see a few feet in any direction ad usually stuck to the man in front of him. This was his predicament now. Suddenly the man in front of him stopped and help up a hand. Everyone stopped and kept on the lookout for the enemy. Ming then noticed it as well, it was quiet. The animals stopped making their natural sounds. The forest was for once quiet. A shot rang out. The man in front of him dropped to his knees and then hit face first into the mud. Then more shots rang out and the forest suddenly became alive.

Ming ducked and brought his gun to bear. It was an ambush and they were surrounded. The screams of the wounded were loud and clear. Ming stood up and tried to make a run for it. His foot caught something and he fell down. The front of his helmet hit a rock and all he saw next was darkness.

Ming woke up in a cot. His head pounded in pain but he looked up anyway. Nurses were everywhere carrying bloody bandages. He tried to sit up but a nurse stopped him and looked him over. She gave him some pain pills then she was gone. He looked around for a superior officer and spotted a major in the corner. He was behind a desk and was in the process of handing out orders for those who have recovered. Ming walked up and told the major his name. He received his papers and walked toward a secluded area and read them. He was being reassigned! He was now to become part of the liberation of Japan.

The British reporter began to speak again.

"The Russian government has begun to aid the Chinese in its invasion of the Greater Korean Republic's homeland. We ask all citizens of the world to pray for those who are going to lay down their lives in the name of Freedom. It appears that World War III is finally here.

**The ending could have been better but this will have to do. I hope I sparked some more interest in this story. I ask that some of you guys refer this story in your own chapter updates. I would greatly appreciate it. Look forward to another update tomorrow. Once again this is a gift to you guys and your very helpful reviews in making this story great. These characters will now be brought up normally in my updates. Let me know if you like them and what about them you like although there is still not much info about them. If you want more characters of different countries let me know. I aim to please.**


End file.
